BubblesXBoomer Well,he's kinda cute
by GirlyDanceRockGirl
Summary: When the Rowdyruff boys go to the Powerpuff girls, will Boomer make a move on Bubbles? Or will she fall for someone else?
1. The Newbees

BubblesXBoomer Story

~Bubbles' P.O.V~

Today is such a nice warm Tuesday,I thought to myself once waking.I yawned as Blossom came in.  
"Good morning, Bubbles!" She said to me  
"Morning," I said sitting up.  
"Bad news,yesterday I saw the Rowdyruff Boys!" She whispered.  
"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back.  
"Because, if the professor finds out,he'll flip!" She whispered again.  
"Oh yeah," I said thoughtfully.  
"Also, breakfast is ready, come down when you are," She said with a smile and walked out.

"I'm coming out now," I hollered to her after getting dressed.  
"Mornin' Bubbs," Buttercup said when I walked down the stairs. I smiled to her.  
_I wonder how Boomer's day is going so far?I mean...ummm...I hope no one can read minds_,I thought trying to hide her red face.

~Boomer's P.O.V~

"BOOMER!GET UP!" Brick screamed at me,in my face.  
"Ugh..." I said bearing my face in my blue pillow.  
"I got ,or I'll kick your sorry it?" Brick threatened.  
"Mmmm...got it,Brick," I said, forcing my eyes open.  
"The Powerpuff Girls are at our school," Brick said, "And,I think they know,"  
"Who cares...wait," my eyes shot open, "The Powerpuff Girls?!"  
"No,dumb-dumb,the Justice League is at our school" Brick said sarcastically  
"I get it,Brick!No need to b sarcastic," Boomer said, rolling his eyes  
" ,GET DRESSED!" Brick yelled

"I'm dressed, ?" Boomer asked  
"No,cause we got to go to school now," Brick said  
"Oh..."

~Bubbles' P.O.V~

My sister's and I were fling to we saw the Rowdyruff Boys,walking INSIDE the school.  
"Am I seeing-" Bubbles started  
"No,it's real,Bubs," Buttercup said.  
"Oh crap..." Bubbles murmured to herself  
"Well,we can't ditch..." Blossom said looking down.  
"Ugh!" Buttercup groaned.  
Buttercup and Blossom started fighting.I sighed and walked into school.I walked to her locker and got her books out and put in her bag.  
"Ugh!Why couldn't we just ditch?" I heard Buttercup whispered to Blossom.  
"Because,I don't wanna lose my perfect attendance achievement!" Blossom whisper shouted.  
I sighed.

_**RING!**_

The bell for first period rang.I walked to my first class,Art class.

~Boomer's P.O.V~

I walked to my first class it was Art class.I gasped.  
_Bubbles in my class..._ I thought.I walked wide eyed into class.  
"Hello class!" Said the teacher "We have a new student today,"  
_Oh crap!He's talking about me!_ I thought  
He turned to me and asked "Could you please come up to the front of the class"  
I walked up to the front of the class nervoiusly. Bubbles was staring at me, making me even more nervoiuse.  
"Class,this is Boomer Jojo, please treat him nicely!" The teacher said.  
"Boomer,you may sit next to Bubbles" He nodded to Bubbles  
_Oh great,sitting next to a puff!_ I thought as walking to Bubbles  
"Hi Boomer," She smiled at me, "Sit down,I won't bite,"  
I sat down next to her, "Bubbles,why are yiu being so nice to me?"

~Bubbles' P.O.V~

"Well, your new! Why wouldn't I be?" I said cheerfuly  
"Oh,well,thanks!" He said smiling  
"No problem, Boomer" I said  
"Ok class,we will be painting portrits of your can be the model or the painter," said said  
I raised my hand  
"Yes Bubbles?" He said  
"Can't both partners paint and model?" I asked  
"Well,if you have time,but if you have one,that's if you have two,extra credit!"  
"Hey Boomer,"  
"Yeah, Bubbles?" Boomer looked at me  
" I hope your good at painting!" I smiled  
"I am! Are you?"  
"Of course!"

_**RING!**_

"Hey Boomer,what's your next class?" I asked him  
He looked at his schedule, "Umm,Gym"  
"Me too!I'll see you there!" I said skipping down the halls  
_He's kinda cute..._I thought smiling

**Tell me if you guys want more!If I made mistakes,TELL ME!Please!I want to learn from my mistakes!**


	2. Meeting the RowdyRight Boys

BubblesXBoomer

"Lunch!Finally!" Buttercup exclaimed. She and Blossom sat down.  
"Hey, Bubbles?Arn't you gonna sit?" Blossom said with a worried expression.  
"Hm?No, I'm gonna sit with my friend today,ok?" I said.  
"Who is she?" Blossom asked with a smile.  
Oh crap!They can't know its Boomer! I thought "She's,um,new!Yeah!" I said with a fake smile.  
"Well Bubs, what's her name? " Buttercup asked,with her I-am-not-amused look.  
"Um,Olivia!" I said quickly  
"Well, sit with her!" Blossom said  
I nodded and ran off to look for Boomer

~Boomer's P.O.V~

"Hey Boomer!" Said a voice.  
I turned,it was Bubbles  
"Hey Bubbles!" I said  
"Can we sit together?Ya know,so we can talk abot our project?" She said smiling  
"Sure,not with my brothers though!" I said looking around for an empty table, "Over there,"  
I pointed to one in the corner.  
"Okay!" she said and went over with me in her tarcks.

"Umm...what are you doing at our table?" said a male voice  
We turned around to see 3 guys looking at with a confused face,one with a angry face,and the last one with a bored expressene.  
"Oh,we're sorry!" she kicked me from under the table,"right,Boomer?"  
"Ouch...um,yeah!" I said wincing,man,she could kick!  
"Well,we could sit here togethere!" said the one with green eyes.  
"Oh,and I'm Breaker,by the way!" he said smiling  
"I'm Blake," said the one with red eyes  
"I'm Bash," said the one with blue eyes not looking up front

~Bubbles' P.O.V~

"Cool!I'm Bubbles!" I said  
"I'm Boomer," Boomer said  
"Well,I guess were gonna be friends now,aren't we?" said Bash looking from up from his book, his eyes laying on me  
"WOW!Bash, you never look up from your book!" Breaker shouted  
We all groaned from head ache from Breaker, Bash' eye still on me.  
"You must be a keeper, Bash never looks away from that book..." Breaker whisperd to me,which made me blush hard.  
"**BREAKER!**" Bash yelled


End file.
